


秘密

by duobishanshan



Category: Swan Lake & Related Fandoms, Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duobishanshan/pseuds/duobishanshan
Summary: 在参观城堡的时候，Dom发现一个面色苍白的男孩……
Relationships: Prince/Swan (Swan Lake - Bourne)
Kudos: 3





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山，OOC，CP含（RPS意味的）Max／Dommy，Swan／Prince

1.  
Dom现在仍旧记得，他第一次踏进城堡的那天外面下着大雨。时隔五年后新冒险又一次把《天鹅湖》摆上日程，“去城堡看看吧。”马修笑着对舞者们讲，“说不定那里会让你们有些新灵感。毕竟我们这次‘传奇回归’可不能只重复旧有的东西。”  
入团这么多年，Dom早就习惯了旅行生活。况且这次目的地的啤酒很有名，Dom已经做好了结束旅行之后和Max去小酒馆坐坐的准备。  
从机场去往城堡的路上天空就由晴转阴，年轻的男孩女孩们下车的时候，一滴雨正好滴到了Dom的面颊。他站在城堡的台阶上，面对着叽叽喳喳的男孩女孩们抬起手臂，向下压了压自己的手掌，提高声音，“下午3点，我们在门口见！”  
Dom从来不会说自己是个历史爱好者，相比于在博物馆里花费时间，他宁愿在阳光灿烂的日子去草坪上踢球。但或许是马修的话真的起了作用，这座城堡对他来说似乎格外有吸引力，每一个指示牌他都认真看过，甚至还记了笔记。  
“啊，原来这间屋子是王子曾经的书房，直到上世纪80年代他们还住在这里……”他兴奋地冲着自己身后解释，然而却没有听到回应，“Max？”Dom转过身小声呼喊，眉头轻轻皱起来。刚开始跟在他身后的Max不见踪影，而他前方的屋子里却传来轻微的响动，像是虚浮的脚步声。  
Dom担心地推开面前的门，“Max？”

2.  
面前抱着酒瓶的男孩却显然不是Max。他看起来不过20岁，身体瘦削，面色苍白，深金色的头发柔软杂乱地搭在额前，即使现在已经是秋天，也只穿了一件白色的短袖，对于这个季节来说有些过于单薄。然而寒冷对他似乎没有太大的影响，相反，Dom的出现让男孩惊慌失措，连忙把酒瓶藏在自己身后。  
“你为什么会在我的房间？是我母亲派你来的么？”男孩的声音充满恐惧和犹豫。“还是母亲的私人秘书雇你过来？”窗外的雨逐渐变大，豆大的雨滴打在窗户上，发出沉闷的敲击声，就连房间里的光都暗了不少。  
“不好意思。”Dom冲他抱歉地笑笑，“我不知道现在这里还有人住。你是这里的工作人员么？我在找人。”他在头顶上方比划了一下，“你有没有看到一个人进来过？大概这么高，头发是棕色的，今天穿了一件红色的t恤。”  
男孩的眼神从惊恐游向疑惑，似乎没有听懂Dom的话，“工作人员？你不知道我是谁么？工作人员……”他似乎确定了什么，“我确实在这里有一份工作。”男孩的英语稍带口音，发音偏硬，但声音温柔。  
Dommy看看自己的手表，离约定的集合时间依旧有几个小时，便关上身后的门。房间里光线昏暗，甚至连一把像样的椅子都没有。男孩跪坐在地上，重新拿出来酒瓶喝了一口。  
或许是男孩子望着他的眼光引起了Dom的兴趣，又或许单纯是这座城堡里发生的事情让Dom难以解释，他学着男孩的样子坐在地板上，脱下风衣放在一旁，“中午就开始喝酒是不是有点早？虽然英国人从早餐就开始喝啤酒，但是日子被酒精占据总不是什么太好的事情。你愿不愿意和我讲讲是什么让你从中午开始喝酒？”  
男孩迟疑地望着Dom，“你确实不认识我是谁么？”  
Dom摇摇头，“我只会在这里待到下午3点。你可以把我当作下午3点就要消失的灰姑娘。”  
“我现在能确定你不认识我母亲和他的私人秘书了。”男孩子的嘴角微微翘起，眼里染上一点笑意，终于看起来像是个20多岁的男孩子，而不像他眼中忧郁所指向的枯萎。“他们从不会开玩笑。”  
“身边人不会开玩笑的日子确实很糟糕。”Dom耸耸肩膀，“我有一点理解你为什么中午就开始喝酒了，换作是我，身边人从不会和我开玩笑，我也会从中午喝酒的。但是我相信这不是唯一的理由。”  
“我的……工作，最近不是很顺利。”男孩又把酒瓶举起喝了一口酒，“我母亲似乎从来没有对我的工作表示过肯定。”  
“我推测她一定是个难搞的上司。你介意么？”Dom指向酒瓶，男孩犹豫了一下才把酒瓶递给Dom，“伏特加，品味不错。”  
Dom举起瓶子喝了一口酒，烈酒顺着喉管燃烧。“但是我相信仅仅一个难缠的上司绝对不是你在白天喝酒的原因。如果仅仅是这样，你就会去看心理医生，而不是在这里喝酒了。”他冲男孩眨眨眼。  
“你说得对，我不仅仅有一个难缠的上司。我有成千上万个难缠的上司。无论我做出什么事情，总会有成千上万双眼睛盯着我看。”男孩低下眼眸看向地板，纤长的睫毛挡住了他的双眼，躲闪的样子让人心碎。“天上的星星有多少，盼着看我出丑的人就有多少。”  
“我不能骗你事情总会变好的，因为这个世界并非如此。”Dom看着男孩的头顶的发旋，“但是你要知道，事物总是在变化，雨不可能一直下，太阳终归要出来，人们对你的恶意也不可能是永久的。不是我吹牛，但是在下雨与否的问题上，你一定要听一个英国人的建议。”  
男孩子苦笑一声，“但愿如此。”可能是因为面前陌生人的衣着不是他所熟悉的风格，也可能是酒精的缘故，男孩反常地向Dom说起了平时从未吐露过的言语。“我不是一个活生生的人，对于公众来讲，我只是一个符号，至于这个符号是不是有人类的感情，并不会有人关心。对于公众来说是这样，对于我母亲来说也是这样。你知道么？我从来不记得我母亲曾经给过我拥抱。一次也没有。她说我太过软弱。她宁愿把拥抱给她身边的侍卫……”  
男孩轻轻打了个酒嗝，又慌忙把嘴捂住，似乎说了什么不合时宜的话，想要把之前的言语吞咽回去一样。  
Dom也没有再继续追问男孩想说却没有说的话是什么，他大约明白了男孩的故事，头却突然有些痛。这个故事对他来说似乎有些熟悉，像是在哪听过，然而此时此刻他却完全找不到这种熟悉感的来源。  
他起身抱住男孩，男孩的身体冰凉，一下变得僵硬，似乎在验证他自己曾说过的话，他真的不曾收到过母亲的拥抱，因此对于这种表示亲密的身体接触有种天然的抗拒。  
Dom耳边传来微弱的啜泣声，像是受伤的幼兽躲在草地中的哀叫。  
“一次……一次也没有过。”  
“但是至少现在有人会拥抱你，会把你当成人看待。”Dom轻轻拍着男孩的背，“你也并不是软弱，你只是拥有正常人的感情。每个人都拥有被拥抱的权利。”

3.  
窗外响起雷声，劈开空气，男孩惊醒一般连忙从Dom的怀里退开。他的指尖却留在Dom的风衣上，将衣服捏皱。Dom伸手将男孩散落在额前的头发梳好。“希望你能记住这个拥抱。”他拍拍男孩的手，“世界上至少有一个人把你看作是正常的人。”  
男孩看向他的眼神像是被太阳照亮，依赖和信任汹涌得让他一时难以习惯。瀑布的水打下来的一瞬间，水汽淹没了很多情感，让人难以拒绝。  
手表上的指针几乎要指向三点，Dom站起来走向屋门，身后响起男孩微弱的声音。“那我以后可以给你写信么？”如果身边有蜡烛，那蜡烛也会被男孩眼神中的向往点燃。  
在大家都习惯在社交网络上表达情感的时代，Dom已经很久没有听到有人要给他写信的提议，信箱里塞的多是各类广告和银行账单，除了粉丝以外，很少有人会用写信的方式和他沟通。  
“当然。”他点点头，“随时都可以。只不过有的时候我会在外演出，回信会慢一些。但是只要你给我寄信，我一定会回复你的。”Dom也不知道自己的自信从何而来，然而冥冥之中他总有一种感觉，如果他拒绝眼前的男孩，男孩年轻的生命便会被凝滞的河流所吞没。  
“Dom？Dommy？Dominic North？”门外传来Dom熟悉的声音，他对着男孩子眨眨眼睛，将手指放在嘴唇上，“嘘”了一声，“这是我的Juliet，他叫Max，如果以后有机会，我会把他介绍给你认识。”  
“请一定不要把我们的相遇告诉别人。”男孩子站起身。  
Dom对他点点头，闪身走出屋子。外面的雨似乎小了一些，在房间中再也听不到雨点滴落的声音。  
“我以为你要偷偷留在这座城堡里了。”Max走过来牵住Dom的手。他的手不像男孩子那样冰凉，充满了Dom熟悉的温暖。  
“我在城堡里认识了一位新朋友。”Max好奇地挑挑眉等Dom继续说下去。“等有合适的机会我会介绍你们认识的。”Dom将Max的手握紧了些，“现在我们把男孩子和女孩子送回酒店。听说酒店周围有家很棒的小酒馆，我们去喝一杯？”

4．  
第一封信寄到的时候正好是他们开始排练的第一天。从studio到家的路上又是一路堵车，Dom用了最大的意志力才没有在路上按喇叭，Max把收音机关掉的时候外面又开始飘雨。  
“看来今天不是个洗车的好日子。”  
两个人在又一个红灯前停下时接吻，Dom脑子里突然闪过这句话，又是个下雨的日子。上个下大雨的日子他在哪里来着？对了，在那座城堡里。男孩子说要给他写信，不知道会不会被Royal Mail搞丢。  
Max轻轻咬了他的嘴唇，像是大金毛向他撒娇一样。“你不专心，在想什么？”  
“在想你今天有多出色。”Dom亲了亲Max的耳朵，“我亲爱的天鹅。”  
将信箱钥匙插入钥匙孔中的那一瞬间Dom似乎有一种预感，埋在那堆账单下的是他在一直在等的一封信。凹凸不平的质地让他确认了这份预感。他将信埋在账单下一起取出。  
Max将下巴垫在Dom的肩膀上，热乎乎的气息喷在Dom的皮肤上，“有什么好消息么？”  
“现在？不……暂时没有。”平时总是伶牙俐齿的Dom难得地打了磕巴，他有点心虚，明明可以用一个玩笑蒙混过关，Max绝不会起疑心。Max瞥向那一摞账单，耸耸肩，“看到你这么紧张，我以为你背着我买了乐透。”  
Dom忍不住笑出来，“亲爱的Juliet，你想得太多了。”  
现在不是让Max介入的时机，Dom想，或许等男孩好转一些，他会介绍两人认识。但是至少现在这是属于他一个人的秘密。  
正好轮到Max做晚饭，趁他在厨房忙，Dom偷偷在餐厅把信翻出来。信封上有繁复的暗纹，他的名字和地址被工整地写在信封正面，而背面则被火漆封住。可惜邮递员有些疏忽，信的边角被雨水打湿。  
男孩的信和他本人一样，漂亮却充满犹豫与悲伤。“记得之前你和我讲我可以给你写信。希望这封信没有打扰到你的生活。”男孩的措辞完美得像刚剥好的煮鸡蛋，光滑得无懈可击。只有写到他自己的生活时才流露出一点微小的裂痕。昨天有小报报道了他和女朋友去参加慈善活动，女友和别人调情被拍下来。  
“有的时候我觉得我的生活就是一场表演。”男孩子在信中这样写道，“并且这场表演只有我一个人在钢丝上。”  
这段文字又被横线划掉。像是圆滑的鸡蛋壳露出的一点裂缝。  
“请原谅我的无心之失。我并非有意谴责表演的合理性。之前你提到过自己会外出演出，你们的表演什么时候开幕？会来我们这里巡演么？虽然不知道是什么类型的演出，但是我相信有你参加的话一定会很精彩。”  
男孩子期待的眼神又回到Dom的脑海中，小心翼翼却充满期冀，让人难以拒绝。  
他从笔筒里抽出笔来，“亲爱的……”在称呼上他就开始卡壳，他并不知道男孩子的名字，男孩子留给他的只有一个模糊的地址，他甚至怀疑回信写过去男孩子能不能收到。  
最终他决定在信纸上留下单独的“亲爱的”一个称呼。既然没有人给过男孩子拥抱，或许也很少有人直呼他亲爱的。  
“我很惊讶你依旧记得我随口一提的事情。是的，我们现在正在排练《天鹅湖》，具体的演出日程还没有完全确定下来，如果巡演到你那里，我一定会给你寄票。希望你能一直保持期待。”  
“伦敦今天依旧在下雨，就像我们遇到的那天一样。不知道你是否还在喝酒？如果你到伦敦，我带你到我最喜欢的酒馆去喝酒。你来过伦敦么？如果你是《雨中曲》的粉丝，我有预感你会爱上这里——在这里晴天才是少数。”  
“八卦小报永远最烦人。我知道我说不要理他们太过轻描淡写，但是人们总会对他们看到的你感到不满。做好自己的工作，停止过分地取悦他们。相信我，八卦小报的编辑远远不如一瓶好啤酒重要。”  
最后写上Dominic North的落款，他把信封封好，偷偷溜下楼投进红色的邮筒里。  
“你今天的心情似乎格外好。”吃晚饭的时候Max问Dom，“伦敦的雨究竟有什么魔力？”  
“I’m singing in the rain…”Dom小声哼起歌，把碗盘放进洗碗机，在Max的发旋落下一个吻。“你之后会知道的。”

5.  
第三封信来的时候他们马上要开始巡演，天气转凉，伦敦的风里能听到秋天在低语。  
Max把围巾围在Dom的脖子上，摇着头看他一片片地踩地上干掉的落叶，叶子发出清脆的破裂声，“有的时候我真的怀疑你在外面还有别的天鹅。”  
Dom用手里的伞轻轻抽了一下他的小腿，“我应付一个Juliet已经耗光了我所有的精力，再有一个鹅我应付不来。我发誓，等合适的时间会告诉你我在做什么。”  
信箱中躺着的依旧是花纹繁复的信封和熟悉的火漆印，男孩子的笔触里却开始有了阳光。他说这周参加了揭幕仪式，里面有一具很美的雕像。  
“就像梦里的情人成真”男孩子这样写道。“他的肌肉线条是我见过最美的。即使大卫也比不上他。如果我们还能见面，我一定要带你去看我母亲的收藏。虽然她如你所说，是个难缠的上司，并且在玩笑上品味极糟……”Dom读到这里忍不住大笑，在他的引导下，那个曾经满面愁容的男孩子居然学会了和他讲俏皮话。Dom几乎能想象到男孩子大笑的样子，像小狐狸一样的双眼眯缝起来，金色的发尾跟着笑声颤动。  
“但是任谁都要称赞我母亲的艺术品味。”男孩在信里写，笔速快得近乎潦草，似乎不太愿意让人瞥见这句他对于自己母亲的称赞。  
“上次在信的结尾，你给我写了两个x，不知道是不是什么密码？”  
Dom抖抖信封，里面夹着一张素描，是男人的躯体，光裸的身体线条昭示着静默的力量，侧脸英俊得让他想起希腊神话中的神祇。他仿佛能透过这幅画看到男孩对雕像的爱。  
“你果然有个秘密情人。”Max的手臂环上Dom的腰，他不久前才把头发剃掉，Dom还不习惯摸到他毛茸茸的发顶，“他还给你寄了自己的自画像。但是我觉得他的身体线条没有我的好看。”  
“是的，我同意。但是Max Westwell，今天轮到你做晚饭，我到现在还没有闻到牛排的香味。”  
Dom转身闪进书房，迫不及待地拿出前几天特地买的信纸给男孩写回信。“我很高兴看到你找到了生活中的热情。你的画画得很好，之前是不是受过专业的训练？我虽然在美术上面没有受过专业的训练，但是当我看到一幅好作品的时候，我还是能够分辨出来。我甚至觉得你应该考虑把它当作你以后的职业。如果你愿意，我可以帮你在伦敦找一找绘画相关的老师。世界上没有哪里比伦敦更适合一个艺术家生活。请不要告诉我巴黎比伦敦更适合艺术家生活，你懂得英国和法国之间的龃龉。即使我的男朋友演过一部剧叫《一个美国人在巴黎》我也不会承认巴黎比伦敦更好。”  
“我们的巡演马上要开始了，之后我的地址可能随时会变更，但是当我到新的巡演地我会给你写明信片告知我的地址。我很期待巡演的生活，总会有机会见到不同的地方和不同的人。”  
“xx并不是密码，或者你也可以将它看成是密码，它代表kiss kiss。”  
“我确实希望你能在生活中得到很多很多的吻，不管是来自你的母亲还是其他爱你的人。”  
“xx，Dominic North”

6.  
圣诞季的时候舞团又回到了伦敦，街上的灯下午5点就亮起来，街边到处都是拎着大包小包的人，脸上露出因为被爱而发自内心的笑。Dom把冰凉的双手塞到Max的围巾里，果不其然看到他脖子瑟缩一下，又被Max捉住手，妥帖地放进Max的口袋中。  
“今天心情这么好，你的秘密情人又给你来信了？”  
“Oh Juliet，我从来不知道你这么容易吃醋。”Dom在口袋里握住Max的手，“我高兴是因为马上要圣诞，我可以把你带回家见我的家人。而且今天是你在Sadlers和我跳的第一场。”  
“不要高兴得太早，昨天接到通知，我们又加了几个巡演的场馆，还是临时加的。过完复活节就要去。你还记得我们排练的时候去的那座城堡吗？新增的场馆里就有在那座城市的。”  
Dom挑挑眉，“真的？那到时候我要送你一个惊喜了。”  
“我希望不要是你决定在那座城堡里定居。我记得你上次差点在城堡里走丢。”  
“秘密。”Dom冲Max眨眼，“我和你保证这个惊喜会解决你很长时间内的迷惑。”  
化妆间的桌子上躺着熟悉的信封，Dom已经记不清这是男孩子寄给他的第几封信。他不是专业的心理医师，却依旧能看出男孩子的境况在转好，他开始积极地参与社交活动，甚至在这封信里和Dom详细描述了他如何甩掉了一拨跟着他的记者。  
“你真应该看看当时他们茫然无措又愤怒的脸。”他在给Dom写的信里说道，“母亲很生气，她说我的行为不合体统，实在不是未来的领导者所为。然而我猜测先行的沉腐的行为标准在未来或许也能变一变。前段时间英国的王子迎娶了平民王妃，不知道你是否看到了相关报道，我也在现场观礼。如果他的举动能为这个僵化的世界带来一丝改变，或许我的生活也会有些希望。”Dom笑起来，他怎么会不知道前段时间英国王子的婚事，伦敦的大街小巷恨不得都是Harry和Megan的照片。但是他从没想过一个异国的朋友居然也会在信里和他提到王室的新婚夫妇。  
“我已经准备和我的女友摊牌。我相信我们之间并没有爱。她的本性不坏，只是爱慕虚荣。但是我也不再需要一个虚假的女友来伪装我曾经被爱。我母亲一定很乐于听到这个消息，虽然她不可能是因为我觉悟到我不再需要虚假的爱而感到开心，然而她一定会乐于听到我和女友分手的消息。她从来不喜欢我的女友。”  
“我想你一定会很高兴知道我不再在白天喝酒。你说的对，虽然喝酒比心理医生管用，但酒精总归不是解决问题的方法。母亲说我最近性格变了，她对于我的变化似乎不太开心，总在说我出格，认为我是受到了女友的影响。但是我暂时不准备将我被治愈的原因告诉她。”  
“另外我要感谢你再次邀请我去伦敦度圣诞假期，我确信圣诞时期的伦敦很美，可惜我圣诞的时候一定要在家里和母亲一起过。不过总有一天我们会在伦敦相见。”  
“如果你的男友像你所言一样可信可爱，那么我很高兴与他见面。”  
“xx”  
男孩子依旧没有在信末署名，但他学会了学着Dom的样子在信末附上两个吻。  
这晚的演出出乎意料地成功，谢幕的时候全场的观众起立鼓掌。Dom几乎有些迷信地将成功原因归结于和他搭档的是Max，还有演出前他收到的那封信。  
他和Max走出剧院的时候伦敦的天空飘起雪花，落在他手中的信封上，就像Dom首次参观城堡时窗上落的雨滴一样。

7.  
圣诞的时候伦敦又下起了雨，外面的道路湿滑泥泞。Dom坐在壁炉前读着男孩子给他的信，奇怪的是信封上的姓名和地址不再工整，潦草得像是划过空气的子弹。然而笔迹又确实是男孩的笔迹。  
“你相信奇迹会成真么？”男孩在信里问他，“我昨夜真的遇到了奇迹。”  
“如果不是亲眼所见，我一定会认为皮格马利翁的传说是真的。他像是雕塑成真一般。不，他比雕塑还要完美。雕塑充满死气，但他身上的野性与生命力连米开朗基罗都要啧啧称奇。”  
“他的羽毛泛着银光，那是救赎的色泽。他的羽翼托起我的身体，似乎能把我带离这个世界。”  
“他一开始非常凶悍，拒绝我的亲近，最后却将我抱在怀里。当他的颈缠绕在我的脖子上那一刻，世界仿佛都静止了，又仿佛整个世界都燃起了熊熊大火。即使离开他，我的指尖依旧能感受到他羽毛的质感。”  
“《丽达与天鹅》。”  
“亲爱的Dommy——请允许我这样称呼你——我想我恋爱了。即使你会说我疯癫，但我确实恋爱了。我从来没有见过那么美的生灵。或许说恋爱都是亵渎。我愿意和他一起逃离困住我的枷锁。”  
“有短暂的一瞬间，我几乎确定他是爱我的，然而下一秒我又不确定了。不过能目睹这种奇迹，谁又会在乎奇迹是否爱我？”  
读过几遍之后，Dom才能从狂乱的只言片语里拼凑出故事的原型。男孩在城堡边的湖泊遇到一群天鹅。  
伦敦公园里向来不乏天鹅，Dom在刚来伦敦的时候甚至还在公园里喂过天鹅。夕阳下的天鹅只有曲线剪影，平滑地自他面前划过，仿佛没有任何阻力。他望着它们自水面上飞腾而起，动作笨拙，刚才的优雅变成假象，而溅在他面庞的水珠提醒他这才是现实。  
“夜幕总是要落下，我和他就此短暂地别离。但第二夜的月亮仍旧会升起，我想在月光下，我一定还会见到他。或许不是今天，但未来的某一天，他一定会带我离开这里，虽然我也不知道我们会飞向何方。”  
信纸上的字迹越来越潦草，Dom十分费力才能辨认出男孩想要说的话。他看着男孩向着悬崖冲过去，却丝毫没有阻拦他的办法。他记得他们初遇那天男孩子的目光，只要一点火星，干枯已久的草原便会被点燃。  
然而当一把火炬掉在草甸上，引起的火足以将一切烧干殆尽。  
“或许我这辈子就不应该陷在这个身份中，或许我这辈子也应该是只天鹅。”男孩写道，Dom仿佛能看到男孩炙热的目光，“永远自由自在，可以飞去任何我想去的地方。”  
一阵头痛，他似乎想起在哪里见到过这个故事的结局，却总也想不起确切的细节。  
壁炉里的木头噼啪作响，火星扬起又很快燃尽。Dom拿出信纸。  
“所有人都拥有恋爱的权利。”相对于男孩书写的顺畅，Dom在落笔的时候反而卡了壳。与其说是恋爱，男孩更像找到了自己信仰的神。按理来说这是好事，然而冥冥之中他却感知到这或许是某种悲剧的开端。“特别是像你一样的年轻人。我无意为你提出恋爱的建议，但我仍旧觉得你还年轻，热情可以慢慢释放。”  
他皱皱眉头，又将这张信纸撕掉。他和Max见面的时候谁也没有依照理智克制自己的热情，他又有什么立场教导男孩子克制恋爱的热情？   
“所有人都拥有爱与被爱的权力，无论社会身份如何，无论地位如何。”他在新的信纸上写道，“这样讲也许过于理想化，但是能得到爱终归是好事，即使这种爱不是来自同类，而是来自自然。”  
“不管这种爱是否能够长久，我都替你感到高兴。”  
“春天的时候我们会到你的城市巡演。我希望你能喜欢我们的演出。就像你热爱艺术一样，我很珍惜每一次在舞台上的表演机会。我给你留了剧院里最好的两张票。”  
“Dominic North, XX”  
Dom把没有一丝折痕的演出门票塞进信封，就像过去常做的那样，在信封上郑重其事地写上城堡的地址。他在信封的封口处印下一个吻，然后将信封投入了红色的邮筒里。

8.  
这是Dom第一次在春天的时候造访这座城市，这一天的天气和他上次来到城市时的天气完全不同，阳光毫不吝啬地撒到每个行人的脸上，烘得人面上泛红，像是喝到微醺一样。白昼渐长，Dom来到化妆间的时候，时钟已经指向黄昏，外面依旧天光大亮。  
他拿着眼线笔站在镜子前，手因为紧张而微微颤抖，手腕微微一偏，深色的眼线液就落在眼下的皮肤上。  
“Dom，我从来没见过你什么时候这么紧张。”早已上好妆的Max坐在一旁看着Dom为自己画眼线，摇摇头。  
Dom在心里暗自骂了一声，越是不想出错的时候就越是会出错。用卸妆湿巾擦掉画出边的眼线，他深吸一口气，心神不宁地勉勉强强化完妆。  
演出马上开始，按照惯例他坐在道具床上做最后的准备，Max握住他的手，“这一场演出会和之前每一场一样顺利。”  
“但愿如此。”Dom在Max额侧亲吻，让工作人员把他掩在被子下。  
幕布拉开，这座城市的观众第一次看到马修伯恩版的《天鹅湖》，Dom也第一次有机会偷偷看向他的观众们。  
空缺的座位让Dom有些失望，正中间的位置是他特意和剧院沟通才留下来的，而现在却空无一人。旁边座位被填满，更显得这两个座位空荡与孤单。虽然通信时间只有半年，但是他笃定男孩一定会喜欢这个故事。  
演出受到欢迎似乎是这一天最大的安慰，Dom站在舞台上看着观众擦眼泪，然而无暇享受这一刻。他心里的鼓声越来越响，催促他赶紧换好衣服离开剧院。  
说不定男孩在Stage Door等他。  
门外的小姑娘热切地递上签字笔，眼光让Dom想起那天下午男孩子小心翼翼地问他是不是能给他写信的那一刻。他环顾四周，却没有见到男孩子的身影。他甚至看向了墙角的拐角处，仿佛男孩会恶作剧一样躲在那里等着吓他一跳，但是那里依旧没有男孩瘦削挺拔的身影。

9．  
半年后，又是夏天的结尾。Dom从机场睡眼惺忪地回到伦敦的公寓。Max从包里掏出钥匙，和Dom说了声“欢迎回家。”  
听到“家”字，刚刚还困得把头抵在Max肩膀上的Dom一下子清醒，他赶紧弯腰拾起门内几乎堆积如山的信件，一封封地掠过。  
没有他在找的那一封。  
男孩就像他神秘地出现在城堡中那天一样，神秘地消失在Dom的生活中。  
这半年里Dom时常在想，或许男孩就像舞剧里面的天鹅一样，只是他一厢情愿的幻想，可是当他重新摸到行李箱中带有繁复暗纹的信封的时候，他宁愿相信是男孩子开始恋爱，暂时忘记了他们之间的通信。  
“你在找什么？”Max接过Dom手里的信件，“依旧是那个男孩的信？”  
Dom重新把头靠在Max的肩膀，双臂环着他的腰，轻轻点点头。“即使有一封也好，让我知道他在恋爱，在生活。”

10.  
舞团再次启程飞往大洋彼岸之前，马修慷慨地给所有舞者放了一个将近一个月的假。  
“在家休息也好，出去度假也好。等你们再次登上舞台的时候，我希望我的天鹅和王子们们充满灵感，精力充沛。”  
“再去一次城堡吧。”Max蹲在旅行箱前对Dom说，“说不定会再遇到他。”  
秋天的雨让游客们裹紧自己身上的衣服，雨点落在Dom的羊毛大衣上，水珠被毛毡留住，微微闪着光，看起来像是夏夜湖泊边的星星。  
大约是因为天气不好，城堡里的游客格外的少，在安静的环境里，就连脚步声都异常清晰。  
Dom依旧像上次到访一样，将讲解的文字一个词一个词地仔细阅读。  
“王子出生不久亲王就去世了，留下他和母亲两个人相依为命。王后热情可亲，深受民众爱戴，而王子从小就显得有些孤僻。”  
“一直到80年代，他们还住在城堡里。”  
“王子的生活离经叛道，甚至有过酗酒的经历。他曾经找过一个美国女友，行为放荡。”  
……  
不知是否是策展人对王子的评价不高，所有的屋子里全部没有王子的照片，只有王后面对着公众，笑得温柔而灿烂。  
她的手里握着白色的布，刚刚将它从雕像上揭下。那座雕像的肌肉线条很美，就连大卫都比不上它。  
旁边的照片里是一个年轻女人，金发蓬勃，长相甜美，粉色的裙子才到大腿根部。她恭敬地对王后弯下腰。王后笑得依旧亲切，下巴却高高扬起，连一丝目光都吝于分给面前的金发女人。  
再旁边是王后参加英国查尔斯王子婚礼的照片。她穿了一条深色的小礼服，帽子优雅夸张，以至于她旁边的王子只有一个金色的发顶。  
之后是一张八卦小报，照片只有车尾，“叛逆王子半夜飙车甩记者”，标题是大大的黑色铅字，沉重得能把人压垮。  
Dom的心跳骤然加快。  
世界上或许真的有这么巧合的事情，也或许只是他的想象。  
他推开上次见到男孩那个房间的门。微弱的光从厚重的窗帘背后透出，照到写有密密麻麻解说词的展板上。  
男孩的身体瘦削，穿着黑色礼服，笔挺地站在灯火通明的宫殿中。金色的头发梳得整整齐齐，再也不会因喝酒而坠落在额前。  
相片下面写着“王子最后一次公开参加活动”。  
“王子在和女友分手后便精神失常，时常和王后说自己有一个住在英国的朋友，但是他除了公务从未造访过英国，更没有和普通民众有过私交。”  
“王后在绝望中托秘书找到了全国最好的精神病医生。王子被诊断有妄想症。”  
“王子在某个深夜跑到湖边，回来后声称自己爱上了一只天鹅。”  
“随着王子妄想症日益加重，他甚至会模仿那位英国朋友给自己写信。”  
房间的墙边竖着玻璃展柜，里面展示着一封又一封的信，信纸上的字迹Dom再熟悉不过。他曾亲手在信纸上写下每一个单词。  
“王后只得将这些信件没收。”  
旁边墙上的相框里是另外的信件，字迹潦草而狂乱。Dom盯着它们看了很久。  
“母亲说我得了妄想症，你和天鹅都不曾存在过。今天医生来到我的房间，说只剩电击疗法没有试过了。”  
“求求你写信来，证明我所言非虚。”  
“通上电的那一瞬间，我觉得身体中的一部分死去一点。我甚至已经开始怀疑我们是否曾经见过面，你是否曾经邀请我去伦敦。”  
“求求你，Dom，求求你。”  
潦草而绝望的恳求延绵了一整页。  
最后一封信则是告别。“我们再也不会相见。感谢你曾在我的故事里写下过诗句。晚安，xx”  
“你哭了。”身后的Max把Dom抱进怀里。Dom慌张地摸了摸自己的脸，眼泪就像外面的雨一样冷。

11.  
那年是Dom最后一次跳《天鹅湖》。  
最后一次幕布落下，他抬头望着舞台上的灯，默默地念道，“晚安，我亲爱的小王子。XX。”


End file.
